Comenzando De Nuevo
by Quien eres
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente, la familia de Hal decide mudarse de Coast City a Central City para tener un nuevo inicio. Quizá, a pesar del dolor, pueda surgir algo bueno de esto. AU, futuro HalBarry


**Saben que no puedo escribir fluff para siempre, es malo para mis arterias :V . Como sea, los plot bunnies me atacaron y no me dejarían en paz hasta que lo escribiera. La historia será AU sin poderes y con algunos cambios al pasado de los personajes, ya veremos hasta dónde llega.**

 **Pareja:** Hal Jordan/Barry Allen (Green Lantern/Flash) (halbarry)

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo, Angst (posiblemente mucho), muertes canon, hurt/comfort.

El día era perfecto. Incluso con el calor del desierto, el clima estaba hermoso. El joven chico castaño estaba ansioso por este día, pues en él vería a su padre, el hombre que más admiraba, haciendo lo que más le apasionaba: Volar.

Él y su madre se despidieron de su padre, abrazándolo antes de que éste subiera al avión. Todo era perfecto, veían como se levantaba el avión y volaba alto y más alto. Toda la gente estaba completamente emocionada, en especial el hijo del piloto, con su expresión llena de emoción por ver a su ídolo volando por el cielo.

Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al ver como el avión empezó a bajar de forma violenta hacia el suelo. El niño trató de correr, estaba preocupado de qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, su padre era un as del vuelo, esto no podía ocurrir.

Miedo. Fuego. Gritos. Hal no recuerda cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pues perdió toda noción de él mientras estaba ahí parado, paralizado completamente por el asombro. Sólo recuerda gente gritando, la gente tratando de ir a suplir el apuro. Y el avión de su padre, destrozado contra el suelo del desierto, las llamas cubriéndolo completamente.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es estar en la sala de espera de un hospital. Cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre lo anterior y esto o el cómo llegó ahí es algo que Hal no tenía idea alguna. Recuerda el gentil pero fuerte abrazo de su madre alrededor de él. Se podía ver a muchas personas con ropa de personal yendo y viniendo. El chico seguía sin estar seguro de que pensar, no se le ocurría anda por más que se esforzara.

"¿Señora Jordan?" Dijo una voz que sacó a ambos de su estado.

"¿Qué sucede doctor?" Preguntó la mamá del chico, voz temblorosa y con preocupación.

El doctor sólo inclinó la cabeza tratando de evitar mirar a la mujer directo a los ojos "Lo lamentamos señora Jordan. Murió poco después de ingresar al quirófano, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, las quemaduras habían dañado casi todos sus órganos y deshidratado su organismo. Mis condolencias".

La mujer estalló en llanto ahí mismo, ya no pudo contenerse más. Más el chico seguía sin terminar comprender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. La madre solicitó al doctor si podía verlo una última vez, pero éste le respondió que lo mejor sería que no, el estado en que se hallaba sólo le casaría más dolor del necesario.

El chico y su madre terminaron saliendo del hospital, tomaron un autobús con dirección a su casa.

Mas el chico seguía demasiado incrédulo como para prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Seguía sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando o por qué. Aún se mantenía en estado de semi shock. Él sintió como su madre volvió a abrazarlo y cree que le estuvo diciendo algo durante el viaje, pero no recuerda nada de ello, pues no prestó atención alguna. En su cabeza seguía tratando de resolver esta encrucijada.

Finalmente bajaron del camión y se dirigieron a su casa. Mientras caminaban, el chico levantó la mirada, y hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido completamente. '¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?' Se preguntaba. Su mamá sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta de la casa.

A pesar de ya ser bastante tarde, sus dos hermanos aún estaban despiertos y fueron hacia la puerta a recibirlos, bueno, sólo Jim, pues Jack aún seguía viendo la televisión, sólo saludando al ver que llegaron. Aunque se quedaron extrañados al ver que su padre no había vuelto.

Hal no recuerda mucho de lo que su madre dijo en ese momento, pero comprendió claramente las siguientes palabras:

"Su padre murió".

Eso fue más que suficiente para sacarlo finalmente de su estado de trance. Finamente alzó la mirada y vio como todos, incluso su hermano Jack, estaban llorando

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Gritó incrédulo el chico "¡Él no pudo morir ahí!"

La vista de todos se voltearon hacia él. Su madre lo tomó por los hombros y miró directamente a los ojos "Hijo ¡Tú lo viste con tus propios ojos! ¡El avión de tu padre se estrelló! ¡El mismo doctor te lo dijo!" Le exclamó su madre, lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos.

El chico se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de su madre y salió corriendo directo a su habitación, sin mirar atrás a su familia destrozada.

Hal azotó fuertemente la puerta de su habitación y se arrojó hacia su cama. Sólo se quedó ahí, llorando, sin hacer nada más. No podía creer nada de lo que había pasado, su padre no pudo haber muerto, él era un piloto profesional, él debía estar allá afuera.

Pero no importaba cuanto tratara de convencerse, Hal sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, él había estado ahí, la verdad quedó grabada en su mente para siempre.

"Papá…" Fue lo único que el chico castaño dijo entre sollozos antes de caer dormido, tratando de aliviar su pesar.

Gritos de dolor y desesperación de la gente. Ver avión que pilotaba su padre caer en picada a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

El chico sólo se quedó inmovil observando todo ese espectáculo de horror. Trataba de hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero era en vano. Por más que lo intentará, no podía moverse. No podía ni huir de la escena o tratar de acercarse a tratar de ayudar. Sólo podía quedarse ahí, observando el horror nuevamente.

"¡Ah!" Gritó de horror Hal, despertándose de aquel terrible sueño.

Se quedó ahí, sentado en su cama con la respiración agitado y aun sudando por la pesadilla. Eso había sido demasiado para él. Repetir el horror frente a sus ojos era demasiado para el joven. No podia más, el sólo pensar en ello, no podía, sentía que...

"¿Hermano?" Un voz suave dijo en la entrada de la habitación.

Hal volteó la mirada de donde provino el sonido.

"¿Qué sucede Jim?" Le preguntó a su hermano menor con voz calmada, tratando de ocultar su estrés anterior.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" Preguntó Jim.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Hal extrañado.

"Tengo miedo" Le respondió "Saber lo qué le pasó a papá, y... Yo... No..." Trataba de decir, ma sólo salieron como balbuceos difíciles de entender, más complicado aun por los sollozos que sacaba.

"Está bien Jim. Solo ven aquí" Le respondió Hal, haciéndose a un lado de la cama para que ambos pudieran entrar.

Su hermano se apresuro y subió a la cama contento y procedió a ponerse cómodo para dormir.

"Buenas noches Hal" Dijo el menor.

"Buenas noches Jim" Respondió Hal, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Sin embargo, no podía más que seguir conon el mismo dolor de hace rato. Sabía que a todos les debió de haber dolido a todos. Pero a ninguno podría ser tanto como a él. No cuando el lo vio pasar frente a sus propios ojos. No cuando eso se quedó grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el trágico incidente, pero todos se seguían sintiendo mal porr ello. Las pesadillas aun persistían, hasta habían empeorado, durando más cada vez. Hal había desarrollado un miedo terrible al volar y a los aviones en general. No podía ni acercarse a uno sin que las imágenes de su padre y el accidente se reprodujeran nuevamente en su mente.

Hoy había sido el funeral de su padre. Esto era doloroso para todos, trataron mucho de contenee las lágrimas y no estallar en llanto durante la ceremonia. Pero al menos esto los libraba de un peso de encima a todos, y les dababa la esperanza de que él pudiera descansar dónde fuera que estuviera.

Había sido financiado por la familia Ferris. Parece que se sentían culpables de la falla en el avión que llevó a Martin Jordan a su tumba antes de tiempo. Hal quería poder tratar de perdonar a la compañía Ferris, pero no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo.

"Nos vamos a mudar" Dijo la señora Jordan durante la cena.

Ya habían pasado un par de días tras el entierro, y aunque la tensión había disminuido, era más que evidente que seguía ahí.

Todos sus hijos se habían quedado mudos ante la reciente noticia, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

"¿¡Pero por que!?" Preguntó agitado Hal "Hemos estado viviendo aquí desde siempre, ¿Por qué mudarnos ahora?"

"Porque seguir aquí sólo nos está haciendo más daño a todos" Respondió su madre con firmeza y tristeza en su voz "Seguir aquí sólo nos sigue recordando aquel... incidente".

"Pero, papá-"

"¡No menciones eso aquí!" Respondio su madre, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar "Sé lo qué tu padre hubiera querido, ¡Mas no le permitiré a ninguno tener nada que ver con volar!"

Escuchar aquellas palabras hicieron que Hal se paralizara. Oirr sobre volar y su padre le hicieron empezar a recordar otra vez sobre el accidente.

Se quedó en estado de shock, tratando de reaccionar, mas le era imposible.

Estuvo así, hasta que sintió un par de cálidos brazos rodear su cuerpo.

"Te prometo que todo estará bien hijo" Dijo de forma reconfortante su madre, apretando el abrazo.

Hal no pudo mas que empezar a llorar y corresponder el abrazo.

Quizá esto no sería tan mala idea.

Dos semanas después y ya se encontraban en su nueva casa en Central City.

Su madre había pedido un cambio en el trabajo para poder ser transferida hacia la nueva ciudad, al igual que cambiar a sus hijos de sus escuelas en Coast City a otras en Central City.

El cambio estaba siendo difícil para todos, tanto por el cambio del clima cálido a templado, como el tratar de adaptarse a este nuevo ambiente.

Las pesadillas aun continuaban, pero Hal ya se había acostumbrado a ellas. Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía sobre ellas. No le había contado a nadie, no quería preocuparlos ni parecer débil frente a ellos.

Hal se había levantando de un sueño sin pesadillas. Poder dormir sin ellas se había vuelto muy raro, así que cuándo pasaba, las disfrutaba al máximo. Pero cuando regresó a ver el reloj, se dio cuenta dede que eran las 7:30 AM. 'Genial, primer día y ya vas a llegar tarde' pensaba el chico mientras trataba de prepararse lo más rápido posible para la escuela.

Su madre entraba a trabajar desde antes, y sus hermanos ya se habían ido desde antes, por lo que tuvo que salir con muchas prisas hacia la escuela como última opción. Fue a medio camino que vio a un niño rubio, que parecía de su edad, correr hacia donde el iba. Tratar de iniciar conversación con él, pero lo pasó de largo.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando vio que varios niños de su misma edad iban tras el otro chico, éste dando vuelta hacía lo que parecía un callejón.

Volteando a ver a su reloj, Hal se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde sin importar qué. Hal sólo suspiró decidió seguir a todos los demás chicos. Quería ver por qué ese chico corría y los otros iban tras él.

Posiblemente iba a lamentar esto.


End file.
